Castle Street
by Oh My Gold
Summary: They fell in love many years ago but were soon e became a Queen,known for a cold heart, to stubborn to marry.He went off to the Ogre wars before becoming the Dark One, a beast, a reality both were lonely, yearning for one ars later Queen Belle finds herself summoning the Dark One. Find out what happens when two lovers are united. Rumbelle AU FTL
1. Chapter 1

**Rumbelle AU. Hope you like. Inspired by the song Castle Street by Lewis Watson.**

Castle Street

They'd met when she had gone to visit the Army in training. He'd stuck out like a saw thumb. He was different, not physically strong like the other men but strong in his own way.

The moment their eyes had met, they knew there was something between them. He'd known a man such as he never had a chance with a beautiful princess like her, he had nothing to offer her, nothing that would warrant her even giving him a second glance. However it had seemed fate had had other thoughts.

That very night, the two found each other under the bridge on Castle Street. He'd found himself unable to sleep, she having invaded his world while she had to escape, feeling as though she was suffocating. Not wanting to be in the world that she was born, wishing that her mother wasn't ill or that she was the only sibling left to rule the land.

He'd tried his best to leave but she'd asked him to stay, asked him to just sit with her so that she wasn't alone. They'd sat until the sun came up, she spoke and he listened to her soft voice, trying to memorise every last word.

When they'd parted they'd assumed that they would never meet again, but both had sworn that they'd remember this for the rest of their lives. A week later fate once again brought them together again under the bridge. It was then that began their tradition of meeting under the bridge on Castle Street.

Eventually they grew to have feelings for each other, ones that they had to burry keep down, both were too afraid to admit the truth as they could barely admit it to themselves. Soon he was called to the front.

Both knew that there was a high chance that he would not come back or that now at the height of the Ogre wars that something would happen to the princess. They'd sat in silence watching as the sun rise over the fields in front of them. They found that there was a fresh patch of concrete, they used a loan stick to write their names in the still drying matter, symbolising their love for one another, forever under the bridge.

She never knew if he made it through the war but he knew what happened to her, that her father died, that she'd been the only one left on the throne, he went off on a different path and became dark, much darker than either had ever imagined. Both were sure though, that they would never see each other again, fate however once again had other ideas.

…C\_'/….

She was the youngest queen of her time, her mother had died when she was little and her father had never re-married meaning that she was the only heir of the Avonlea . Unfortunately for her, her father had died in the middle of the second Ogre wars, it had been a long and bloody fight until the end but the marchlands were still there for her to rule.

Many thought her naïve, too much of a girl to be any sort of ruler, nothing like a king. Over the years of her reign however she had gained quite a reputation, for being strong willed, stubborn and at some times barbaric. This had come from the many folk tales of men and women that went to ask for her help but she always refused, it also came from the fact that she had made the army stronger and larger by putting her once fiancé in charge of the army. Sir Gaston may have been far too superficial for her to love him in anyway but he was a formidable fighter and good leader.

People always spoke of how her looks were so deceiving, her long chest nut curls, shocking blue eyes, very pretty face, slim figure, it all made her seem so sweet, so kind, nothing how she was actually perceived once she opened her mouth. She never gave up and always found something worth fighting for.

Many men had come to suit her, Gaston included, but alas she always refused, vowing that Avonlea was her first priority and didn't have time for things like marriage, especially to someone she could never love.

Shutting herself away was something else she was often known for, she didn't hold balls very often and only met with her council once a week to discuss the most important issues and public appearances were just as rare, for months at a time you'd be lucky if the castle gates ever opened at all.

In truth she was the opposite that they all thought she was, she was just a lonely women who had lost her parents at young ages and so didn't know how to be the women she had to now be, how to rule, she didn't even know what love was. She read and read, just hoping that one day she would find a book with all the answers, all the solutions, a book that would show her a happily ever after.

Meanwhile he lived on the other side of the snow covered mountains, in a large home that he liked to call the Dark Castle.

Everyone was afraid of him, he was the villain in most bedtime stories, the man that took babies in exchange for whatever people desired. Seen as a monster who would happily turn you into a snail and step on it, a monster who could rip out your heart and crush it in the palm of his hand before your very eyes. A monster who was ruthless and barbaric, a monster who lived forever.

He had many many names, most just called him a beast and he'd been told this so many times that now, this was all that he believed and he knew, he would be alone for however long he shall live.

In truth he was a lonely man with a broken heart, who had been tricked into becoming what he was, a man that could magic up anything he wanted apart from the thing he truly desired in the world. He spun to forget, but he never truly forgot the ache and pain of his broken, misguided past.

She was Queen Belle of Avonlea.

He was Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark one.

…C\_'/….

The Queen sat in her private library, full of almost all the books from all the realms. Her father had bought many of the books and put them in this very library and presented it to Belle's mother as a wedding present and of course mother had passed her love of reading into her daughter.

It was a large room with two bay windows that were framed with thick white curtains which were never closed, this meant that natural light always poured into the room, even at night the light came from the moon. The walls were painted a light cream, blue flowers were hand panted on every inch while there was a golden trim around the edges of the walls.

Belle had concluded many years ago that this was her favourite room in the whole castle and it was the only room she'd ever found solace in, memories often filled her mind of sitting by the fire with her mother on a cold winters night as the older women, regaled her of stories of princesses who defied the odds and defeated dragons and other beasts before finding their real and very true love.

She wanted to harness that bravery for right now, when she needed it. Since being queen, she'd only every thought of herself as a coward, because she shied away, because she asked her council for help, because she only ever did good deeds in the middle of the night, hidden by her cloak so no one knew it was her.

During the nights she would visit the poorest people of Avonlea and the worse hit areas by the ogre wars. She would leave them baskets of food, blankets, clean clothing, books, sometimes even money, but she always wore a dark purple cloak to keep her identity hidden.

There came a knock at the door, Belle closed the book in her lap before speaking "Enter" she said as she got up off of the chair she sat in by the fire.

The two large double doors opened and her ever faithful, once governess now housekeeper Mrs Potts walked in. "A man and a women are here to see you your majesty" she informed the queen who she'd known since she was a toddler.

"Did they give you their names?" Belle asked as she flattened out the navy blue dress she wore that had become wrinkled when she'd sat down.

"No they didn't but they said they wanted to speak to you on an urgent matter" Mrs Potts explained.

"Of course" Belle nodded at the older women "Bring them to the throne room, I shall be there shortly" she informed her before Mrs Potts left with a slight nod of her head.

Once alone, Belle took a deep breath to calm her nerves, she didn't like it when people told her it was an urgent matter and she did not like it more when the people refused to give names.

After a couple of moments Belle walked into the throne room, the two people already stood waiting for her arrival, she looked at her guests for a moment, it was a man and a women just like Mrs Potts had said. The man was tall, slim, sandy colourer short hair, a sword at his side, wearing a lot of brown leather, the women was at his side, long black hair and wore white leather with a bow and arrow across her back.

Belle recognised the two people from 'wanted' posters she had been sent two weeks ago from King George and Queen Regina "Snow White and Prince James isn't it?" She asked them with a gracious bob of her head.

"UH….." Snow stuttered before looking at her true love with concern. Charming put a comforting arm on her shoulder before stepping slightly in front of her.

"We come asking for refuge and your support" Charming told Belle, his blue eyes looking into hers. Both he and Snow had heard the stories of Queen Belle, who kept herself hidden and if you asked for her help, she never answered, they were worried she would send them away or worse, hand them over to the people who wanted them.

They noticed however Belle's eyes softened when she looked at them, she noticed how they stood so close, how they looked at one another, it was true love and she couldn't ruin that. "Of course" she told them with a small smile.

"Avonlea is as much your home as mine, you may stay in the castle for as long as you wish and we will assist you in your fight for justice" Belle informed them, her heart was beating so fast in her chest she thought she was going to die, this was the chance to be brave and have bravery follow.

"Really?" Snow asked the women in front of her.

"Yes" The Queen assured her before continuing. "And please send word to any of your friends or followers, this castle is as much there refuge as it is yours"

"You are very generous your majesty" Charming complemented her, relief filling his veins.

Belle shrugged her shoulders "I'm sure it is nothing that you would not do for me if I was in the same position" she told them "and please call me Belle" she added.

"Of course Belle" Snow smiled at the other women.

The double doors opened once more and Mrs Potts walked in again "I am sorry to interrupt ma'am but the council are here to meet" she informed her.

"ah yes, Mrs Potts in the meantime can you make sure a room is made up for Snow White and Prince James and make sure someone gives them a tour of the castle, they will be staying for the foreseeable future"

"Of course, if you'll come with me we can start the tour" the older women spoke to Charming and Snow, who quickly followed her, leaving Belle to attend the meeting.

…C\_'/….

"They cannot stay here" one of the council men shrieked upon hearing Belle's decision to help Snow and Charming "Think of Avonlea , Queen Regina is more powerful than any army we send to defeat her, she'll turn our lands and people to shreds"

"I am thinking of Avonlea , We need a reliable and strong alliance with James and Snow if they do regain their realm" Belle stood, her palms flat on the table, showing that she wasn't going to back down. "Sir Gaston, do you believe that our army has a chance?" she asked the man who sat diagonal to her.

"With three months of training, without a doubt your majesty" Gaston nodded to her.

"Then it is settled, we will join forces and fight with Snow and James" Belle declared "But, we must keep this quite, we can't let the Queen know our intentions" she continued "You are dismissed" she watched all the sexist pigs leave before slumping down in her chair and resting her head in her hands.

She knew that council member had been right, the army, no matter how well trained or equipped would be no match for the queens newly found powers of sorcery. She'd been so driven to be brave and do brave, she didn't realise how she was putting innocent people's lives in danger.

Getting up from her chair, she decided to do the cowards thing, to hide. Belle ran through the halls of the castle, not caring who stopped her and for what reason, her only mission was getting to the safety of her library.

Once there she closed the doors and even locked them, looking around the room she saw all the books, she realised perhaps the answer was in one of these books, something must be able to help them.

Belle walked around, looking at the spines of the books, trying to find a title that would give a sign that it could help her, she climbed ladders, opening and closing books but finding nothing.

An hour later on the verge of giving up, the floor had strewn books all over the place, various authors, titles, languages, some she didn't understand.

A book caught her attention, it looked old and faded, smothered with dust, she carefully climbed the ladder and reached out to grab it, whilst still on the ladder she looked at it, the title was in curly gold calligraphy, the title read 'The Dark One', it intrigued her so she flipped it open to a random page, the pages were thin and yellow with age but Belle could still make out what the words said.

The page began to explain how one would summon the dark one, it was simply by saying his name, she caressed the name on the paper with her finger as she dared to speak it out loud "I Summon the, Dark One" She spoke it so softly, as she suspected though, nothing happened.

The young Queen smiled to herself and let out a little laugh for actually believing something would happen, that this 'monster' would actually appear, that they were actually real.

As she reached across to put the book back on its original shelf, her foot got caught on the skirt of her dress causing Belle to lose her grip and fall back, she prepared herself for hitting the hard wooden floor but instead someone caught her.

She let out a little yelp at the sudden contact as her brown curls covered her face, she took a moment to brush her hair out of her face, hoping to see her saviour, who she found shocked her, a mixture of good and bad though.

At first she was worried as to why a stranger had caught her but at the same time, she was captivated by how he looked, he was a man, long brown hair with almost golden streaks, scaly, green skin, his eyes, black but with glimmers of gold, like something powerful ran through his veins.

Before she knew it, Belle was placed back on her feet. "Rrrrrumplestiltskin" he rolled the R on his tongue causing her to smile at his flamboyance, "At your service" he added taking her left hand and kissing it gently with a low bow "And who might you be Dearie?" he asked the beautiful women in front of him, knowing full well who the hell she was, having watched over her for years.

"I am Queen Belle of Avonlea" Belle curtsied to the man who'd saved her, a man that she hadn't recognised until now, but he couldn't be him, the man she knew hadn't been scaly, hadn't had soulless brown eyes and didn't wear tight leather pants. Her Rumplestiltskin had been sweet, kind, loving and a man.

"Queen, really" the Beast all but sniggered at her "You seem far too young" he commented, began to circle her like a wild beast stalking his prey, she hadn't changed since he last saw her all those years ago, still so beautiful, still so strong but he had to pretend he didn't know her, because she didn't know who he'd become, she wouldn't like what he'd become and he couldn't face that.

She ignored Rumple's intense gaze before asking "why are you here?" her voice stern as if trying to replace the mask of the stern evil Queen she was supposed to be and not the princess he'd once had the pleasure of knowing.

Rumple laughed once more "You summoned me, your majesty, it seems it is I who should be asking you why I am here" he gestured to himself and Belle when appropriate with elaborate movements of his arms and hands.

"I summoned you" Belle muttered looking at the book in her hand "Oh, well then your dismissed and thank you for catching me" she turned and walked away from him, going back to thinking of the hole she'd put everyone in.

"Something's bothering you missy" Rumple's squeaky voice made the women turn to face him, her face scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and intrigue "I'm prepared to make a deal with you, you give me what I want and I'll give you whatever it is _your heart desires_" He said, rolling his 'R's as he spoke the last two words.

"And what is it you wish from me?" The young women asked motioning to herself. Honestly she didn't believe that there was anything in all the worlds that she had to offer that he would want, he could spin straw into gold for god sake, there was not a thing he could not purchase or magic out of thin air.

"Your kingdom and army to be at my full disposal, whenever I need it, day or night" he requested, his almost soulless dark eyes boring into her pure blue. Her eyes searching for the warm brown eyes she'd once loved to gaze upon.

"What would you want with my kingdom, my army?" Belle asked, her eyes running over his sparkly green skin finding something strangely alluring about it.

"Nah uhuh" Rumple made this noise while he touched his nose. "Let's just say that I have many enemies and the extra numbers at my disposal would benefit me greatly" he reluctantly explained, he just couldn't resist the pretty face. "it's more of a question, of whatever it is you could want from me?" he asked her.

Belle eyed Rumpelstiltskin for a moment, wary of whether she it would really be wise to make such a deal with this man, one that would mean she would forever be in his debt, but she needed the power he possessed to help with the appending battle against Regina.

"Do you know of Regina the Queen?" she asked moving away from the imp, her back to him.

Rumple chuckled slightly to himself, if only this Queen knew the half of it, "I'm a little acquainted with her yes" he decided to speak in a posh manner.

"Then you may be aware of her newly acquired power?" Belle asked him, turning to face him from where she stood now in the bay window where light flooded the room and seemed to illuminate the features on her face.

"Yes" Rumple nodded, wanting her to cut to the chase.

"I fear soon that Avonlea and Regina will be at war, in return for helping me fight her, my kingdom will be at your disposal" Belle offered.

"What makes you think that I would want to fight Regina?" he asked the young women.

Belle smiled at him before stepping towards the 'beast', "I expect you to use my kingdom and then run and never return" she told him. She had a reputation that had to be up held, she couldn't let him try to take advantage of her and her kindness and then tell others about it.

She had fire, that attracted Rumple to her, she wasn't afraid of him like most people were "Then why try to make a deal with me in the first place?" he asked.

The brunet stood so her face was mere millimetres from his "To see if you really are the _beast_ you are said to be" she was testing him, seeing if there was a shred of the man she'd known.

Rumple was taken back, she'd seemed so sweet and now it seemed all the rumours he'd heard had been correct. Now he just wanted to prove her wrong about him. "I think we've struck a deal".


	2. Chapter 2

Belle hadn't met or seen Rumplestiltskin since the deal had been struck. She was yet to tell her council members or the two members of royalty who were finding refuge in her kingdom yet of the deal she'd made with the Imp.

It still played heavily on her mind, for she could not decide whether she had made the right or wrong decision. In return for him helping defeat queen Regina it he'd asked for her whole kingdom to be at his disposal, she worried what he would do to it, what he wanted with it. She had of course heard the rumours about the dark one, taking a breath she tried not to think about it, she tried to believe he was better than the speculation that surrounded him.

Even though Belle had only met him briefly, she could tell that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't as bad as the rumours made him out to be, that perhaps he was only a monster because he was constantly told he was one, because for as long as he'd been the dark one that's all that had been expected of him.

Just like herself, he believed what others thought about him was true, she was seen by others as an evil tyrant, but that was only an image that she had to create because she was a Queen without a King, she didn't want a rival to think that she was a push over or worse, take the kingdom that her family had ruled over for centuries from her. She couldn't and wouldn't let that happen and so if having a bad reputation as a ruler would stop that from happening then so be it.

…C\_'/…

In the early hours of a morning weeks later Belle was up at the time she usually was, today was the day she would make the trip into her town and without being seen she would leave food, clothes, books and gold in parcels outside of the houses of the most poor people of Avonlea, she herself did not like the idea of living in luxury when so many in her town had so little.

The only people that knew about her trips to the town were her staff, they were never servants, always more of her family, especially since her father had passed away, leaving her all alone. Mrs Potts had been her governess before she'd become the housekeeper of the castle.

Albert the Stable man approached Belle as she walked down the stairs, "Philip is saddled and waiting in the stables for you your Majesty" he told her.

"Thank you Albert, if our guests wake and wonder where I am, tell them I shall be with them by breakfast" Belle told him with a smile as she tied her brown curls into a ponytail , she wore her brown leather trousers, boots and long sleeved shirt, tied with red thread at the bodice.

"Of course" Albert nodded before walking away, leaving Belle to make her way to the kitchens.

Once she was in the kitchen, the young kitchen hand Alice came over to Belle holding as many baskets full of parcels as she could and handed them to her.

"Thank you Alice" Belle smiled at the girl fondly before taking the baskets and carrying them out of the back door before making her way to the stables where her own personal horse Philippe was waiting for her, she slipped one her dark purple cloak before beginning her journey into town.

Just as the town was waking up, Belle placed the last basket of goods outside the humble cottage, she looked at the place around her. She was now on the edge of Avonlea, it had been a long ride and Philip was worn out but this was where the poorest people lived.

This cottage was right on the edge, surrounded by rolling fields and in the distance there was a large woods with tree's so tall that they almost touched the bright blue sky. Belle took a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded her, perhaps she should leave the castle more often to explore the lands that she ruled.

"Come on Philip" She spoke gently to her horse before leading him away from the cottage through the long grass that surrounded it in the direction of the castle.

Belle knew she had a while until breakfast would be served and so decided to walk for a little while, she walked through the long grass, leading Philip behind her by his reigns. The only sound was the rustle of the trees blowing in the wind, the morning bird song and the sound of Philip's hooves as he walked.

She was in her own world. Remember child hood, simpler times, before her mother died, before her father began to groom her to be a Queen, before he shoved so many men under her nose, she doubted she would never actually find a man to marry, that she would never have an heir. When she passed away she presumed that the throne would pass on to her cousin, he was more than capable, sometimes she wondered if she should give him the crown now and then leave Avonlea, to just ride off into the sunset and find an adventure, a mystery to uncover, to see the world.

Her thoughts then turned to the man she used to meet under the bridge of castle street. The man she believed could be hiding under Rumpelstiltskin's green flesh and fantastic flourishes. Then her thoughts wondered if she was wrong, perhaps the dark one just shared the same name as her once love.

Soon the Queen reached a clearing with a small lake where she decided to stop for a moment, she made her way over to the lake and let her horse take a drink while she bent down to the water and splashed herself in face to wake herself up.

As she looked up she saw the bridge off in the distance and wondered if it was still there, if their names were still in the concrete. He had to be the same Rumpelstiltskin, who else would have such a name. Belle couldn't help but wonder what had changed him into the man that she'd made a deal with.

"Well well well, what have we hear?" a voice almost cackled from behind her.

Belle jumped to her feet and spun to face the person who had sneaked up on her, her heart pounded in her chest as she came face to face with the Imp she'd made a deal with yesterday. "Rumplestiltskin, you scared me" she huffed, a hand going over her heart in an attempt to calm herself.

"Really….the stubborn, heartless Queen of Avonlea scared….of me" Rumple flamboyantly motioned to himself with a small bow.

The Queen took a sharp intake of breath upon hearing him all her heartless before replying "Not all rumours are true" she told him, "What do you want? Use of my Army?" she asked referring to the deal they made a few hours ago.

"No… I was here for my end of the deal, I wanted to give you information on Regina" he told her with a small smile.

Belle looked at the Imp with confusion "How did you know I'd be here?" she asked.

Rumple shrugged his shoulders "I transported myself to wherever you would be, it brought me here" he explained "It's called magic" he added with a flourish of eccentric hand gestures. "Now what is a Queen such as yourself doing here, this early in the morning?" he asked.

"I went for an early morning ride" She explained.

"Reallllly?" Rumple asked her "Then how do you explain you dropping off parcels to the poor, the hood of your cloak covering your face so you wont be noticed?" he asked her. It seemed she was still the sweet, kind, princess he knew.

"You've been following me?" Belle asked him, anger evident in her features.

"I like to know who I'm dealing with" Rumple explained.

Belle crossed her arms in front of her chest and began to wonder how long he'd been spying on her, "We should speak back at the castle" she suggested, trying to bring her persona back , to put her walls back up.

"Of course" Rumple nodded.

"In an hour?" She suggested.

"As you wish your Majesty" Rumple bowed before disappearing in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

Belle reached out to touch the purple smoke that had been trailing behind the dark one, she looked down at her hands that where now covered in sparkles, almost like miniature stars that had fallen from the sky.

She looked to where the man had once stood, he was such a mystery, so enchanting, she found herself eager to find out what it was that had taken route in him to make him the man he had now become.

…C\_'/….

"Where is he?" Charming asked as he paced back and forth in the drawing room whole Belle and Snow sat on one of the sofa's, a coffee table sat in front of them with a china tea set waiting for tea to be poured.

"He said he'd be here in the hour, the hour isn't up" Belle assured the prince, she had now changed into a deep navy blue dress with a black lace trim, her hair had also been piled on top of her head, now she looked the part of a Queen and not the part of a female Robin Hood as she had earlier.

"How do we even know we can trust him?" Snow asked Belle, her voice full of concern.

Belle sighed, why was it that no one else trusted Rumplestiltskin? Or was it that she was too trusting of him. "I made a deal with him, he won't break it" Belle assured them.

"I've only ever broken one deal and this is not it" Rumplestiltskin spoke making the three royals turn to face him.

Rumple was leant against the mantle of the fire place, one leg crossed in front of the other dressed in his usual attire of tight brown leather trousers, a deep red silk shirt and a long crocodile skin coat. "It's been an hour" he told Belle with a nod "Now would you like to hear what I have to say?" he asked.

"Of course, please sit" Belle nodded and motioned to the sofa opposite the one she sat at.

Belle watched as the Imp slowly made his way across the room and sat down on the sofa that she had motioned to. "Tea" she asked him, Rumple simply nodded and watched as Belle gracefully poured tea into one of the china cups and then passed it to Rumple before pouring some for herself.

"Okay, now you have tea, tell us what you know about Regina!" Charming said almost angrily, slamming the coffee table making Belle drop her tea cup, spilling the hot liquid on the floor.

Rumple looked over at Belle with concern before glaring at Charming "Yes, Yes I'll get to it" he snapped "Regina is looking for you" He told Snow "Both of you" he added looking at charming "once she hears that you're here, she'll stop at nothing to ensure you and anyone who else helps you is dead" he almost prophesised sending chills up all of their spines.

"What can we do?" Snow asked Rumplestiltskin as she got up from the sofa and approached her lover, taking charming's hand in her own and squeezing it for reassurance.

"There is nothing you can do" Rumple told them as he jumped up from the sofa he was sitting on, "Expect wait for her to attack" he added.

Charming would have lunged at the Imp if Snow white hadn't been holding him back with all her strength, "Your supposed to help us, we have a deal!" he yelled.

"No No No" Rumple told Charming with a waggle of his finger, "I have a deal with her" He pointed a finger at Belle "Not you" he added.

"And you promised her that you would help us defeat Regina" Snow reminded the dark one.

"Yes yes and I never break my deals, so for her I will help you" he nodded, giving Belle a very rare smile, something that unnerved the Queen for a moment until she decided to give him a small equally as rare smile in return.

"Then we should start planning" Charming encouraged.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others to arrive?" Snow reminded them.

"Others?" Rumplestiltskin asked, confusion lasing his voice.

"Their friends" Belle told him "I sent word for them to join us, they should be here sometimes tomorrow" she added.

"Very well, tomorrow it is" Rumple nodded to the three royals before once again disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving a small dusting of sparkles behind.

Hours later Belle found herself back into the drawing room, where the tea set from hours before still sat. She picked up the tea cup she'd dropped in Charming's rage, all she could think about though was the way that Rumpelstiltskin had looked at her with such concern, she ran her fingers along the tea cup, before realising it was chipped. It was her chipped cup. His chipped cup. Their chipped cup.


	3. Chapter 3

As predicted, early afternoon the next day, Snow and Charming's allies and friends arrived at Avonlea Castle, most of them had been weary when Snow and Charming had told them that they were going to ask the Queen of Avonlea for help as a last resort.

They'd all heard the rumours that surrounded the Queen, that she was heartless, a shadow, never helping anyone in her town, she was supposedly so big headed and stubborn that she refused to marry and so have a king take the control and power from her.

Their opinion about the Queen wasn't changed upon their arrival but their opinion of the town did change, rumours had been that Avonlea was a horrible town, a poor town but this was far from the truth.

As they walked through the cobbled streets of Avonlea they found themselves in a happy, wealthy town, the streets were beautiful, lined with growing Roses and the smell of freshly baked goods filled the streets. Perhaps the Queen wouldn't be as bad as first thought.

Snow and Charming stood at the top of the large stone steps to the main entrance of the castle, eagerly waiting for their friends to join them. Meanwhile Belle was happily hiding away in her library.

She sat in her usual arm chair once again her nose buried in a book, she wasn't exactly excited to be having even more guests staying in her castle, she liked the quiet, liked the bubble she had created around her world, she didn't like the idea of these people coming in and disturbing that.

Sighing Belle closed her book and left it sit in her lap. She couldn't stop thinking about Rumpelstiltskin. She'd barely been in his presents for a total of an hour yet he was already under his skin. There was something about this new him that she couldn't quite put her finger on, he was like a breath of fresh air, like a flicker of colour in her boring grey world.

There was something about him that still attracted her to him, something in the way that he looked at her, something in the way that he looked, his green skin, dark brown almost black eyes. Yet he was still so charismatic, eccentric and had this way of making her laugh that no man ever did. She had to figure out what it was the happened to him to make him the man he'd become.

Belle wondered how Snow and Charming's friend's would react to the fact that she had made a deal to ensure they had the dark one on their side, she hoped they would judge her, judge him. She couldn't help the protectiveness that she felt over him, he was still the young man she'd grown so close to all those years ago.

"A piece of gold for your thoughts" the beauty almost jumped out of her skin, once again.

The very objects of her thoughts stood in front of her, wearing the same tight, brown, leather trousers but an emerald green, silk shirt with a gold trim and brown leather jacket also enlaced with gold thread, his hair crimpled just as it had been the day before and every time she had seen him, almost begging her to caress it's softness.

"You've got to stop doing that" Belle almost scolded him as she got out of her chair and smoothed down the dark green of her dress, it seemed that their clothes were coordinated.

"Why?" he asked her "I like seeing the look of surprise on your beautiful face" he muttered, he'd admired her face the moment she had set eyes on her all those years ago, to him she was more beautiful than any women he'd ever seen before and he was sure he would ever see.

"Sorry what?" Belle asked him, having heard what he said but wanted to make sure she was right.

"Nothing" Rumple shook his head as there came a soft knock at the door.

She decided in this moment that while they had a moment alone, perhaps to talk to him, to see if he was the man she used to meet under the bridge on Castle Street. "Rumpelstiltskin, I…I wondered if yo…." She began but the words just couldn't come out. It was almost like part of her didn't want to admit that he was the same man she'd once thought she'd loved.

There came another soft knock.

Belle took a deep breath to calm herself and took a step back from Rumplestiltskin before answering "Come in" she called.

The large wooden door swung open to reveal Mrs Potts, "Your new guests have arrived ma'am" she informed her.

"Mrs Potts, how many times have I told you to call me Belle" The Queen reminded her old governess.

"Of course Belle" Mrs Potts gave the women she'd known since she was a baby a small bow of the head before leaving the room.

Rumplestiltskin watched as Belle straightened her back and took a breath before muttering "Let the show begin" he wondered why a women like this would put on such a charade, such a show, why was she being someone she wasn't. Perhaps it was a mystery he just had to uncover.

…C\_'/….

"Wow" Red all but gasped as she, granny, the seven dwarfs, the blue fairy and Jiminy cricket walked through the grand entrance way of the castle, it was adorned with expensive painting, tapestries and vases of roses sat on every table or ledge they could.

"Don't stare girl" Granny hushed her granddaughter with a slight thwack to the chest.

"It is beautiful isn't it" Snow commented from her place where she walked beside Red.

"Uh huh" Red nodded just before Grumpy pushed his way through the crowd of people to the front.

"So is the Queen as heartless as they say?" Grumpy asked Snow.

"No" Snow assured the dwarf. "She's very different than rumours suggest"

"I heard that no one will marry her because she's really ugly and that's why she's so cold hearted" Grumpy piped up after a moment.

"That is definitely not the case" Charming assured Grumpy, earning a glare from Snow, was she jealous that he'd noticed Belle's good looks.

The large wooden doors at the top of the large staircase opened and out walked the Queen of Avonlea in all her glory. Her head held high and back straight, her finger gracefully running along the rail as she walked down the staircase.

"Welcome to Avonlea" she greeted them all with a smile, then noticed the shocked expressions on all of their face's.

"Your majesty" Granny bowed her head and the other members of the group followed.

Belle smiled at them all "Please call me Belle" she then motioned for them to follow her "We should really start discussing some sort of battle plan" she explained as she led them to the battle room "My council and Rumplestiltskin are waiting for us" she added as she walked up the stairs and her guests followed her.

"Excuse me" The Blue fairy flew to hover in front of Belle "Did you say Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked, anger almost gracing her features.

"Yes I did" Belle nodded.

"Why….why is he here?" Blue asked her voice once again full of anger.

Belle couldn't help the anger and protectiveness she felt over Rumpelstiltskin "He's here to help us" she almost growled at the fairy.

Blue shook her head at the Queen "No, he wouldn't be here unless….unless" realisation hit the fairy and Belle wanted nothing more than to pluck the wings right off of the annoying insect.

"You made a deal with him?" Grumpy asked Belle making the Queen turned to face him. "The rumours are true, only someone heartless would make a deal with such a monster" he continued.

For Belle that was the last straw "Rumpelstiltskin is not a monster!" she yelled at them her voice echoing but soon dissipated into deafening silence. "Now would you move out of my way!" She yelled at the blue fairy that was fluttering her wings annoyingly in front of her. Why couldn't people see the man he once was? She guessed that they just didn't know him how she did.

The blue fairy eyed the Queen wondering what type of enchantment that the Dark One had put on her, she decided not to fight with the infamous heartless Queen and so moved out of Belle's way.

The Queen sighed before continuing to lead the group up to the top of the stairs where she led them through the doors that opened out into the grand hall. Tapestry's adorned the walls, fine curtains framed the long windows that stretched from ceiling to floor. In the middle of the room was a long dining table. A large vase of Rose's where pilled in the middle of the table.

At the head of the table, with his feet resting on the table was none other than Rumplestiltskin. Him sitting there, like he was the lord of the manor brought a smile to Belle's lips, one that only the man in question noticed.

He jumped up from the chair he sat in and approached the Queen and her followers "It seems the cavalry has arrived" he let out a high pitched squeal at his own quip.

"Lets stop wasting time and get down to a plan?" Widow Lucas suggested. Being the only one from the group who seemed not fazed by the dark one.

Before anyone could respond the blue fairy fluttered to hover annoyingly in front of Rumplestiltskin "Before we begin I want to know….why would you help us defeat Regina, what's in it for you?" the fairy asked him.

Rumples eyes flickered for a moment to Belle before looking back at the fairy "I never break deals and I have a deal with Queen Belle that I will assist her and all of you fight Queen Regina" he explained, his voice raw and harsh. "Now unless you believe you do not need my help I would suggest you get out of my way" he told the annoying buzzing fairy that was fluttering in his face.

The blue fairy huffed before fluttering back to perch on one of the seven dwarf's shoulders.

"On with our plan for when she attacks" Charming suggested to break the tension that had overcome the group. Snow then led everyone to the dining table where maps and other papers were already laying sprawled across it.

…C\_'/….

Hours later, after a very awkward dinner everyone had retired to their rooms. Belle decided instead that she would retire to her beloved library.

She sat curled up in her favourite arm chair, the fire roaring beside her. She was reading one of her favourite books. On the table in front of Belle sat the tea set with the cup that had been chipped the day before, it made her think of Rumple, of how he kept glancing at her during the war meeting when he thought she wasn't looking.

How he'd spoken to the blue fairy of his deal with her with such loyalty and honesty. It made her think of how he was so similar to the man she'd known. Who'd held her hand as she told him of her fears of being Queen. How she'd listened as he spoke of the horrors of being sent to the front of the ogre wars. How they'd written their name in the concrete under the bridge. How they'd shared their first and only kiss not long after as the sun began to rise, showing the beginning of the new day, of the day that he would be sent to the front, the day they would be separated.

Meanwhile in his dark castle Rumple watched Belle through his floor length mirror and her mirror that hung above the fireplace in the library. After becoming the dark one, he'd discovered the magic of being able to watch others through mirrors and the first person he'd wanted to see had been Belle.

And he'd watched over her ever since. He'd watch her change into the cold hearted Queen that everyone had thought she was while also watched her keep the same sweet disposition that she'd always possessed.

He knew that if she ever found out that he'd been watching her for all these years that she would think it beyond creepy and wish to never see him again. Perhaps that would be best, if he let her go, released her of their deal, to never bother her again, perhaps wipe her memory of ever seeing him in the first place. But he couldn't help it he loved her, he could feel that there was still something between them and he just couldn't let that go.

The sound of the large wooden doors to his castle opening made Rumple turn on his feet, it seemed he had a visitor and he knew exactly who it was going to be. With a flamboyant snap of his fingers the floor length mirror he had been gazing upon was now covered with a large dust cover.

"I don't remember giving you an invitation dearie" he sneered as Queen Regina waltzed into his home in all her black leather glory.

Regina looked at the Imp for a moment, noting that she'd clearly interrupted something as he seemed rather flustered and there was a sizzle of magic in the air, like he'd snapped his fingers to vanish something. Then she noticed the mirror with the beige dust cover over it. "Spying on her again Rumple" she sighed as she walked towards him, a natural swagger to her hips.

Rumple flinched slightly at the mention of him spying on someone making the raven haired women realise she'd hit a nerve.

"I wonder if she even knows you exist" she almost cackled before speaking once more "What's her name Margie…Verna" she sniggered.

"Why are you here Regina?" Rumple spoke, trying to not show how her taunts hit a nerve with him.

"Cutting to the chase as usual" Regina sighed before her tone turned serious "I've heard word that Snow white and her band of merry men have made an alliance with the Queen of Avonlea, the Queen's promised to help them take back their kingdom" she explained.

Rumple turned to face away from his once apprentice "And what is this to do with me?" he asked.

"Word also says that the Queen came to you, if I discover that you are planning to help them bring me down, I want you to know I will destroy you along with the rest of them, if it's the last thing I do!"

The Dark one spun on his heels once more "Now why would I want to help them?" he asked her with a slight giggle.

"Consider this a warning" Regina almost growled before disappearing in a cloud of black feathers.

Once Regina was gone, a lump formed in Rumple's throat, perhaps it would be better for Belle's safety if he stayed away, he didn't even want to think what Regina would do to her if she discovered his feelings for her.

For now though, he didn't see the harm of watching Belle once again through the mirror. With a snap of his fingers the dust cover was gone and he was free to do so. A small smile appeared on his face as the reflection of himself morphed into an image of Belle curled up in an arm chair in her library, fast asleep with a book still on her lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle woke the next morning to sun light blaring on her face, her eyes blinked opening for a moment before closing again. As she leant forward to stretch the book fell from her lap with a loud thud.

"Oh your majesty, I didn't see you there" the familiar voice of Mrs Potts made Belle open her eyes, she looked at her with a slight stern expression "Sorry, Oh Belle, I didn't see you there" Mrs Potts spoke again sending the brunet a small smile, one Belle returned.

"No matter Mrs Potts" Belle stifled a yawn as she sat up from the arm chair and smoothed down her now crinkled dress "I'm going to go out for a while, I should be back by breakfast, if I'm not, our guests can eat without me" Belle informed her old governess.

"Of course" Mrs Potts nodded "I'll tell Albert to saddle up Philip for you" Mrs Potts said more to herself than to Belle.

Belle shook her head and a small smile grace her features "No need, I think I'll walk"

An hour later Belle found herself walking through fields that she hadn't been too since before she had been Queen. The last time she'd walked there had been after parting with Rumple, he going off to war and she to face her future.

She wore her favourite Blue and white dress and floral cloak, she let her hair down, out of its usual pile of curls of atop her head to the natural curls that cascaded down her back, pinned back slightly to keep the hair out of her face.

The sun had just fully risen, giving everything around her a bright yellow hue as she reached the destination she'd wanted. She now stood under the bridge on castle street, not far from her home.

She took a deep breath, the river bank was not far so the air had a refreshing, earthy, salt smell to it. Belle now felt more awake than she had in years. She slipped the cloak from her shoulders and let it hit the ground behind her. She then bent to the floor and slipped off her boots.

The brunet beauty then walked the short distance to the river bank ahead of her where she began to walk out into the water until the water lapped around her ankles. She felt like the old belle, just in that moment she felt like the young women she really was.

After a few seconds Belle walked out of the river edge and back up the bank where she found herself staring face to face with the column of concrete, the slab of concrete that had been crumbling and one day replaced.

She stumbled towards it, her feet cold and wet now sticky with sand, the ground hot beneath her feet as she tiptoed. The shore hadn't changed much since the day, since the last time she'd seen her once beloved Rumplestiltskin before he'd been shipped off to the front while she was yet to be Queen.

_A younger Belle sat on the sand bank under the bridge not far from her home, the night was cloudless, stars shone in the night sky. She pulled her dark purple cloak tighter around her as a strong sea breezed past through her._

_She heard a scuffle from the undergrowth, she turned and couldn't help but gasp as she saw that the man she loved had finally arrived. "I began to think you weren't coming" she confessed as she approached him._

"_I was lucky to get away" a younger, more human looking Rumplestiltskin took her hands in his and held them close to him, letting a small kiss ghost her knuckles._

_Belle smiled at him lovingly with those big blue eyes that made the humble spinner weak at the knees. Made him want to abandon his obligation to fight in the ogre wars, to take this beautiful princess and just run off into the hills, build a tree house in the woods and live happily ever after._

_The princess moved her hands from his before hugging him to her, tucking her head under his chin, he wrapped his arms around her back and held her close before burying his face in her brown curls. How he would miss her, think of her during the long dark nights he feared were ahead. _

"_When do you leave?" Belle asked him, her voice quiet and muffled as she spoke into his raggedy brown cloak. _

"_We move out at dawn" he told her with a heavy heart._

"_I wish you didn't have to go" she confessed, she knew that there were many women, wives, fiancés and even lovers that encouraged the men they loved to fight for their lands but Belle wanted Rumple to stay with her, he didn't need to fight to prove how brave he was, she knew it already._

"_Aye so do I….But I'll be back before you know it" he tried to not only comfort her but also to comfort himself._

"_You promise?" Belle asked him, her blue eyes reaching up to meet his brown._

"_I swear, I'll return to you" he pressed a kiss to her forehead._

_Belle closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the smell of straw that seemed to cling to Rumple, from all of the straw he spun all day into wool. "Then we can have our happy ever after?" she suggested stifling a yawn._

"_It's a deal Sweetheart" he smiled at her dreamily, closing his eyes too. He doubted, even if he were to return that they would ever actually be able to be together. Belle was a princess, he was pauper, he had nothing to offer her and her father would allow Belle to marry such below her station. She deserved more, a rich prince who could afford to buy her the world._

"_Lets put it in writing" Belle all of a sudden jumped up from her place beside him, he automatically missed her warmth. _

"_Belle, I don't understand….What are you saying?" he asked as he fumbled to stand on his feet._

"_You said it was a deal" Belle squealed "A deal that we would be together in the end" she continued._

"_It was a figure of speech" he explained._

_The brunet beauty shook her head "It wasn't….Or at least I didn't want it just to be….lets put it in writing" she suggested._

"_But Belle….." Rumple began to speak but the beauty covered his mouth with her ever so delicate hand. _

"_You know how much I love the power of words" she smiled at him coyly as she fluttered her eye lashes at him._

_Rumple sighed, he never really stood a chance against her anyway. "We have no pen nor paper" he told her with mock sorrow, clutching a hand over his heart._

_Belle began to look around the small beach around her for some sort of substitute, then she began to laugh. Before he could ask her what was wrong she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards one of the concrete pillars that held up part of the bridge which had recently began to crumble at the foundation but Belle knew that earlier in the day had begun to be filled in._

_The man watched as Belle picked up a stick and then turned to him "We write it in the concrete" she suggested before beginning to etch the 'B' in her name into the still wet concrete. _

_A few seconds later She thrust the stick into his hands, with a slight shake he wrote 'Rumple' next to his true love's name. Belle then looked at their work proudly "It will be there forever" she smiled before turning to him and reaching up to kiss him on the lips, her hands going to grip his brown floppy hair tightly._

"_I love you" she confessed when they broke apart and she snuggled into his chest._

"_Aye….And I love you" Rumple admitted, his eyes becoming watery with tears that he just had to blink away. Neither couldn't help but feel that this was all more of a goodbye than an I'll see you again._

Belle shook away the memory with a swift movement of her head, the pillar was now in front of her. Their two names still sat side by side in the concrete, she traced her name beside his with the pad of her finger.

As she did so a shiver ran up her spine and within a blink she found there rest a hand atop hers on the concrete, a breath against her neck, a chest against her back. Everything ever so present. "Rumple" she mumbled before turning to look at what he'd now become, at what the darkness had made him.

"I'm surprised this is still here" he admitted in a small unlike the dark one's voice almost like the man he'd been all those years ago.

"I told you it was forever" She gave him a small smile. Rumple didn't know if she meant the words in the concrete would be there forever or did she mean that her feelings for him would last forever, oh it must be the first, there was no way of the latter, despite how much he wished it would be so.

"Yes….well" Rumple realised how close he was standing to her, how he could feel her body heat against his. He stepped back.

"Why are you here?" She asked him, her voice bitter, the past was never sweet to look back upon.

"I transport by thinking about who I want….I mean need to go to and I appear beside them" he explained, hoping that she wouldn't notice his slip up about wanting to be with her.

"So you thought of me?" Belle raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aye" Rumple nodded letting a slighter of his old brogue past his lips.

Rumple and Belle found themselves drawn to one another, stepping unconsciously closer, eyes flicking down to the others lips. Their lips were millimetres apart until a high pitched screech made them jump apart.

The Queen and imp turned to see where the offending noise had come from. They found that on the other coast line not far from them stood Snow and Charming. Both stood off the shore, the water flowing around their ankles. Charming was splashing water at his true love making her screech more as they acted like any couple in love should.

Belle sighed at the sight meanwhile Rumple rolled his eyes. "What they have is true love isn't it?" Belle asked the dark one after a moment.

"I do believe it is" Rumple mumbled "But why would he want to be with her….to be hunted by the queen because of her"

A smile graced Belle's face "The flaws don't matter when you truly love someone" she said almost dreamily.

The Imp once again wasn't sure if there was a double meaning behind what Belle was talking about. "Love is weakness" Rumple grumbled not realising how his words sent daggers through the Queens heart. "I shall be back this afternoon" he told her before disappearing once again in a cloud of glittery, purple smoke.

Once he was gone Belle turned back to the piece of concrete with their names on it and let a tear roll down her cheek before whipping it away. She loved him, she would love him forever yet he would never feel the same.

….C\_'/…..

Belle hadn't stayed much longer at the bridge. She was now changed from her favourite blue and white dress to a more regal, charcoal grey with black embellishments and long black netted sleeves. This dress hugged her curves, never having been a fan of those large, bell shaped dresses unless for a ball. Her hair was half up, half down.

She was walking the halls, checking the flower arrangements, mostly Roses as they were her favourite. Mrs Potts approached the Queen after a while.

"Ah Mrs Potts, tell Agnes that I adore the flowers she picked" Belle smiled at her old governess.

"I will do your ma….Belle" the older women said with a nod of her head.

"Is something the matter?" Belle asked feeling the tension in the air.

Mrs Potts swallowed a lump in her throat "The Queen is here" she admitted, her voice wavering .

"The Queen…What Queen…Who?" Belle asked in confusion.

"Queen Regina" The older lady whispered in a hush tone.

"But….Snow….The others" Belle began to panic. Her heart racing, her breathing erratic. She clutched a hand to her heart as the minor panic attack began.

"Don't worry the dark one dealt with them" Mrs Potts put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Dealt with them!" Belle looked at Mrs Potts with wide eyes.

"Oh no, not like that, he whisked them away when he arrived to tell us that Regina was coming"

"Good" Belle let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. "And He…."

"Went with them, wherever it was he sent them in a cloud of that smoke" Mrs Potts sounded rather impressed by the dark one's powers "The Queens in the throne room waiting for you" she added.

Belle nodded before composing herself. Putting her iron walls back up. "I'll deal with her" she mumbled before making her way down the large stare case then to the throne room.

She pushed open the double doors with a large thud, hoping to make some sort of entrance. The brunet looked around for the evil queen and was shocked to find her sitting on her throne. "I believe that is my chair" Belle almost growled at her.

Regina gave Belle a smug smile as she got up and walked towards her, wearing a skin tight, all black dress , with spiky feathers around the collar and her hair spiked up at the front and curled at the back. The very image of evil. "My dear that is no way to talk to a guest" Regina sniggered.

"You were not invited, your not a guest" Belle told her sharply as the Queen looked her up and down.

"A tiny little thing for such an infamous heartless Queen" Regina shook her head, she'd imagined the feared Queen of Avonlea to be taller, wear bigger dresses, not a rather short, skinny little thing "And black really isn't your colour" she added.

"You came here to give me your opinion on clothing?" Belle asked.

The evil Queen all but laughed at her. "Cutting to the chase" just like someone else she knew. "A little birdie told me that you" Regina pointed a long finger nail into Belle's chest accusingly. "Are harbouring a criminal I want".

"I don't know what you're talking about" Belle told her without even flinching.

"You and snow white's band of morons are planning to destroy me!" Regina yelled at her yet Belle didn't react.

"If your quite done of accusing me of things that you have no proof of, please leave my home and kingdom" Belle stated as she motioned to the door.

The evil Queen huffed "I'm giving you two days to give up snow white and her gaggle of followers before I take them by force"

Belle took a deep breath "As I stated before I don't know anything about this…Snow white person, nor her were abouts, but you've threatened my home, my kingdom, don't think we won't be ready for a fight, you will lose"

Regina growled at her "Just because you've made a deal for the dark one for his help doesn't mean you can defeat me" she told her standing over Belle as to intimidate her. "I know his weakness"

"His weakness?" Belle asked, her voice wavering a little at the mention of the man she could not help but love.

The raven haired women couldn't help but grin, so she'd hit a nerve at mentioning the Imp. "Yes he has an obvious weakness and if needs be I will destroy it to destroy him" Regina almost cackled before turning to leave, opening the doors to the throne room with her magic "Oh and by the way dear, I'd cover up all the mirrors if I were you, you never know who might be spying on you" she called over her shoulder before leaving Belle alone.

The brunet Queen looked at the large mirror that hung on the wall opposite to where she stood. Was Regina saying that Rumple watched her through the mirrors? Was he watching right now? How long had he been doing such a thing?


	5. Chapter 5

"My lady, are you certain you want to fight Queen Regina, to risk our people lives when we could just give the Queen the people she wants?" Gaston asked as he followed Belle out of the meeting room where she had informed her council of Regina's pending attack in three days.

Belle stopped in her tracks before turning to face the head of her army, the man her father had wanted her to marry, the man her father had wanted as the next king, the man who still wanted to marry her.

"I am not giving Snow and her friends over like pigs to be slaughtered" Belle almost screeched at him. "I gave them my word that Avonlea would protect them and we will try our best, also what of our deal with the dark one? I dare say he would make us pay dearly for breaking it" she continued to walk down the corridor.

"Our deal with the dark one" Gaston scoffed at her "Excuse me for being blunt your majesty but it is you and the dark one that have a deal, it's nothing to do with anyone else" he said following her, matching her pace as she tried to walk faster away from him but it didn't work.

He ended up baking her in a corner "If you'd marry me, let me be King, I could clear all of this mess up and Avonlea would be happy forever" he told her, brushing a brown curl behind her ear.

Belle pushed Gaston away "I've told you before, I will never ever marry you" she pushed past him trying to get away but he grabbed her wrist tightly to pull her back to him.

"What will happen to Avonlea when you die?" Gaston asked her "You'll have no heir" he reminded her "Marry me, we could have a son, six boys in fact, you could pass the crown on to them" he suggested.

"When I marry, I will marry for love" Belle told him "Not to be a breed mare" she tried and failed to walk away again.

"You could learn to love me Belle" Gaston told her, trying to kiss her but Belle ducked and slipped under Gaston's arm to walk away as fast as she could but he caught up with her "Face it Belle, who could love you? Your too stubborn, too bookish and boring"

"Then why would you want me?" Belle asked him before running away, down the stairs and to her library, where she threw herself into her favourite arm chair. All Gaston had said was true, she didn't know what she was doing with Avonlea, it was all such a mess, and what of the kingdom if she past and there was no heir? How could she leave such uncertainty for her people. Perhaps marrying Gaston would be best, it would be the simplest option.

But she couldn't. No she loved Rumplestiltskin, he'd captured her heart and still carried it with him, he was the only man she could think about. Also she didn't want to think of what Gaston would do if he set his grubby hands on the crown.

"Why the tears dearie?" A familiar voice made Belle sit up, she hadn't even realised she was crying. Rumplestiltskin stood in front of her in all his animal leathers, bent slightly in a bow as he offered her a handkerchief with an embroidered rose in the corner.

She took it graciously before dabbing away her tears. "How long have you been spying on me through mirrors?" she asked him after a moment as she got up out of the chair.

"Who told you that?" Rumple asked, his voice showing his outrage that she'd discovered his secret.

"Never mind who told me, just answer the question" Belle's voice rose.

"You never answered my question, what's made you so upset?" Rumple asked, his tone becoming worried.

"I think you already know the answer, it happened in front of a mirror" Belle told him.

Rumple sighed, it was true, he'd seen how Gaston had spoken and treated her. "I can dispose of him if you'd like" he suggested, happy when he saw it provoked a small smile from her beautiful lips.

"I might have to take you up on that sometime" Belle almost laughed.

The imp smiled "So you do not love him?" he asked her.

"No" Belle shook her head. "Now the mirrors, how long have you been spying on me" she asked as she stepped closer to him, invading his personal space.

Rumple couldn't fight the embarrassment he felt "Belle I…..I can't…..You don't" he began to fumble with his words, Belle had a way of bringing him back to the poor spinner he really was. She was able to take away all the confidence and charm he'd developed as the dark one.

"What….You can tell me anything" she assured him, her sweet voice almost like a prayer, guiding the man from out of the beast. Her hand reached up to curl into his hair as his hands automatically went to her waist. For the second time in one day they were so close to one another, this morning by the bridge, now in the library.

Just as there lips were about to meet Rumple pushed Belle away from him, "I'm sorry" he said shaking his head.

"Why?" Belle asked "Its us" she gave him a weak smile "You and me…just like it was all those years ago" she tried to cures his cheek with her hand but he grabbed her wrist much gentler than Gaston had moments ago and kept her away.

"We can't Belle…..I …..But….You won't like the beast I've become" he told her.

Belle shook her head "You're not a beast, you're a man….A man I loved….That I still l….." she began but he stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Don't" he told her "I'm not the man I once was, you need to keep distance from me" he warned her yet she stepped closer to him, tapping his hand away from her mouth so she could talk.

"No one decides my fate but me" she told him, her facial expression and tone sharp. She pushed his brown curls from out of his eyes "I see the man even if you don't" she told him, her tone now changed to much softer.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head "I'll return in two days when you've made your decision about Regina" he told her before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. Leaving Belle covered in a light dusting of glitter from the magic.

Belle stood for a moment in shock, she hadn't expected him to just disappear. She let her hand fall from where it was in the air, where it had been resting on Rumple's head. He'd told her to keep her distance from him, did he not still love her like she loved him?

The Queen sighed before brushing the remnants of Rumple's magic off of her dress, the glitter falling to the floor. There came a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" Belle called with a sigh as she composed herself into the hard faced queen from the lovesick princess.

Snow walked in, her face full of worry "Your majesty are you alright?" She asked as she approached the Queen, then noticed the glitter on the floor "Am I interrupting something with the dark one?" she asked.

Belle took a sharp intake of breath at his name "No, he just left" she explained.

"Oh" Snow nodded slowly "You know he helped me and charming find each other many times"

"Who?" Belle asked her.

"Rumplestiltskin" Snow said his name with a small smile. "You know he was in love once" she continued "Or at least that's what he told charming" she added.

"Do you know what happened to his love?" Belle asked, wondering if it was her he was talking about or if he'd fallen in love with someone else in their years apart.

Snow shrugged "He said he lost her"

Belle turned away from Snow and began to pick up books that she'd left scattered around and began putting them back into the bookcase "Did he say how he lost her?" she asked after a moment.

"No" Snow shook her head "I actually thought you might know" she continued, her eyes not leaving Belle as she waltzed around the room putting away books.

The Queen almost laughed at the princess "And what makes you think I would know?"

"You seem rather close to the dark one" Snow observed.

The brunet let a small smile grace her features "He and I have a….a very minor history" she explained.

"You've made deal with him before?" the other women asked.

A tear began to form in the corner of Belle's eyes, she clutched the books she was holding closer to her chest and swallowed a slight sob "You could say that" she mumbled the memory from under the bridge still fresh in her mind. "Why all the interest in Rumplestiltskin and true love?" Belle asked Snow.

"Well I read in that book about the dark one that a kiss born of true love could break his curse, return him to the man he once was" Snow explained "I just thought that if we knew who his true love was then he could be returned to his none cursed state and finally be happy"

"Oh" Belle sighed, she couldn't help but wonder if something like that was actually true. If she kissed him would he truly be the man she once knew. "Was there something else you wanted?" Belle asked after a moment.

She watched as Snow thought for a moment "Oh yes Mrs Potts told me to inform you dinner was being served in the dining room"

"Thank you, you go ahead, I'll only be a minute, I just want to put these last couple of books away" Belle explained before ushering the princess out of the room.

As soon as the door shut behind her an evil grin appeared on Snow White's face. Snow waved her arm before being surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke.

She was transported to the Dark Palace before turning into Regina "Black was always my colour" she grinned before turning to her ever so faithful mirror "Now I've planted the seed in her head, all I have to do is sit back and watch it grow" Regina almost cackled. "Now I can destroy him once and for all".

….C\_'/….

During dinner Belle didn't find herself hungry, her head was full of so many thoughts that she just couldn't get it to rest.

"You're majesty" Charming spoke up from his seat beside Snow, he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently "Snow and I were wondering if you'd given any thought to the situation with Regina?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked him, her voice full of real confusion.

"What Charming is trying to say is that we will understand if you decide to hand us over in two days" Snow explained, always being the more blunter of the two.

The Queen shook her head "I wont hand you or the others over, we can fight her" she assured them.

"But you've done so much for us already, letting us stay with you, making a deal with the dark one, we'll never be able to repay you" Charming explained before adding "If we fight Regina we are risking your army, your village"

"He has a point your majesty" Gaston piped up, waving a chicken leg around as he spoke "Are army and our people shouldn't have to suffer because of them" he finished before taking a large swig of his tinkered of ale.

The loud screech feel across the room as Belle stood up abruptly, sending her chair across the floor behind her. The palms of her hands were white as she leant on the table. "Gaston shut the hell up!" She found herself yelling at him "Give the people the choice, tell them of what it upon us, if they can leave if they want and return when it's over, the same goes for any member of the army and any in this room!" Everyone else fell dead silent. "Everyone has two days to make their decision, but I've already made mine!"

"I can't stand by and let you destroy Avonlea like this!" Gaston yelled back at Belle, Standing up from the table. Everyone else stayed seated.

"You don't have to watch, leave!" she told him.

Gaston approached Belle, gripping her by the shoulders once more, tighter than he had done earlier "And what of the future of Avonlea? If I go how else are you going to produce an heir, someone to pass the crown on to?!" he asked her, practically spitting in her face as he spoke, his break reeking of alcohol.

Belle's blue eyes met Gaston's brown "Even if you were the last man in all the realms I would never ever have a child with you, let alone let you get your filthy, grubby, greedy hands on Avonlea!" she yelled at him pushing herself out of his grasp.

Both Gaston and Belle forgot that they were even in a room full of guests, Snow and her friends sat at the table watching it all unfold while the guards and servants stood unsure what to do.

"Leave my kingdom, go find a pub somewhere else, have a few more drinks and find a pretty barmaid who will happily have your children for you!" Belle ordered Gaston as she took steps back from him but he kept taking steps further.

"And who do you think will have you Belle?" Gaston asked her "Certainly not that shrivelling little beast you commune with so often" he scoffed.

"Rumplestiltskin is not a monster!" Belle yelled at Gaston.

"Ah so you do love him?" Gaston pointed a finger at the Queen before advancing on her once more.

Belle gulped, she couldn't admit her feelings to Gaston or the other people in the room, not when she could scarcely except them herself "My feelings are irrelevant….just leave Gaston!"

Gaston laughed "You weak, spineless, stupid women" he taunted Belle, "The crown is mine, it will be mine, you will be mine….whether….you…like it…" he slapped her across the face causing everyone in the room to wince "Or not…" he finished as he threw Belle to the ground. Charming rose from his chair to defend Belle but Snow pulled him down to his seat.

The burly man turned on the heel of his boots to face everyone at the table "Now you see what a heartless bitch she really is, how weak and mindless she is all because of _love_" he snickered and was about to continue when he felt something constricting at his throat, he clawed at his throat but his airways were still blocked.

A familiar voice spoke but only when Gaston's face was turning purple. "I would have listened to the Queen if I were you dearie!" Rumplestiltskin squeaked from the shadows where he leant against the wall.

After a few moments Rumple appeared from the shadows and approached Gaston "You are a disgusting pig" Rumple snarled at him, bearing his sharp, yellow teeth. "Lets make a deal, in exchange for your life…" he began as Gaston nodded frantically saying that he would agree to anything in order to breath again. "And in return you leave Avonlea and never return, never touch or talk to Belle or anyone else in this room again" Gaston nodded once again before Rumple clicked his fingers and Gaston disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once the real beast was out of the room Rumple approached Belle who still lay on the floor. "Belle" he breathed her name as he approached her. He knelt carefully beside her before cradling her head in his arms. "Belle, wake up" he spoke to her softly as he pushed her brown curls out of her face.

Slowly Belle's eyes fluttered open, blue eyes met dark soulless black "Rumple" she mumbled with a slight groan.

"I'm here" He told her softly, wanting so much to take her in his arms and kiss every ounce of pain and sadness away, but he couldn't. For one second though, it felt like they were the old them and they were the only two in the world.

"Oh your majesty are you okay?" Mrs Potts asked as she ran into the room, having only heard news of the happenings in the dining room.

Rumple let go of Belle and the Queen sat up "I'm fine" she gave everyone a weak smile as she got to her feet, Mrs Potts lending her a hand.

"I'll get you a towel for your lip" Mrs Potts went off to the kitchen, it was only then that Belle realised her lip was bleeding.

The Queen turned to everyone who seen everything unfold "What I said, about you all having two days to leave if you wish, it still stands for everyone" she then turned to Rumple who stood a good distance behind her "I release you from our deal" she gave him a weak smile "but know that Avonlea and I are here if you ever need us" she told him.

"Your majesty" Rumplestiltskin nodded before bowing and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Snow hugged Belle "Come, I'll help you to your room, you must rest" she told her before leading her out of the dining room. "You won't be fighting Regina alone Belle" Snow assured her as they made their way up the stairs.

Half an hour later Belle sat in her bedroom, a fire roared in the fire place and she had a pot of freshly brewed tea on her night table. She was surrounded by people, friends, staff, surrogate family but she couldn't help but feel without Rumple she had an empty heart.

Looking over at the night stand she realised the tea cup that had been brought to her was the one Rumple had chipped, she picked up the cup and ran her fingers over it. All she had left was an empty heart and a chipped cup.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days came too fast for Belle's liking. Gaston hadn't been seen since Rumple had vanished him away so she decided to promote Graham to head of the army. Someone whom she thought was a far better and stronger leader and fighter than Gaston had ever been.

The day after Regina's threat Belle had informed the rest of Avonlea that they were allowed to leave if they wanted, some of the men in the army left with their family but she was surprised that so many people stayed. So many people were willing to risk their lives to support their queen.

Belle was now out on the town line helping the people who wanted to leave leave. Most were women and children who were going to return as soon as the battle with Regina was over.

She road through the crowd of people on her ever trusting Philippe. She led her horse to the side of the dirt road before hopping off. She went to his saddle and untied the sacks of bread and vegetable to hand out to the people who walked past her.

Greta and Her husband Jacob who owned the bakery in Avonlea walked past Belle, stopping to accept the food she offered them. "Thank you your majesty" Jacob took the vegetables with a nod of his head.

"Its nothing" Belle smiled "I hope you and Greta have a safe journey to the next village" she smiled at them. about a year ago Greta and Jacob had come to her to ask for her permission for them to marry, although it wasn't necessary it was something that the people of Avonlea had created as a tradition. Belle of course wouldn't stand in the way of true love.

"If this had happened a week ago we would have stayed "Jacob confessed as he wrapped an arm around his wife, who seemed to be glowing.

"Oh, you have some news?" Belle asked with a warm smile.

"We are to be parents" Greta informed her.

Belle reached out to take Greta's hands "Congratulations, you'll make amazing parents, a child is such an amazing gift"

"Thank you" Greta pulled the Queen into a hug and whispered into her ear "I hope one day you'll find someone and together be as happy as we are"

"So do I" Belle smiled as she let Greta go, although at the back of Belle's mind all she could think was that that wouldn't happen, the only man she loved didn't feel the same and she would only marry for love.

As Greta and Jacob moved on, the next group of people approached, all villagers that left assured Belle they would return, that they were sure she and the people who stayed in Avonlea could defeat Regina.

Half an hour later Graham came riding through the small crowed of people in search of the Queen. "Your Majesty" Graham called to her. Belle looked up from the little girl she'd been talking too to look at the head of her army.

"Graham" She nodded to him as he got off of his horse an approached her.

Belle handed the little girl a loaf of bread "Go with your family" belle told the little girl, the girl nodded before skipping away to her parents who were not too far away.

The Queen then turned to Graham "Is something the matter?" she asked him.

"There is trouble at the castle" he told her.

Belle's heart sunk "Regina's not supposed to attack until sunset" she told him.

"It's not Regina" Graham told her with an almost heavy heart.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"It's Rumplestiltskin" he almost whispered.

The brunet beauty almost fell to the ground, she stumbled but Graham caught her almost effortlessly. "We need you to come back to the castle now".

Without a second thought Belle went back to Philip and made her way back to the castle as fast as she could. Her heart beating so fast she thought she might have a heart attack, but all she could think about was Rumple and how he needed her, how something was wrong with him, it must be serious because not much could hurt him.

Less than ten minutes later Belle rushed through the castle, "He's in the tower" Graham told her as he ran behind her. Belle didn't reply she just ran up the narrow stairs, trying so carefully not to fall in her high heels.

She reached the top in record time "Rumple" she called to the air. She hadn't been up to the tower in many years. She'd thought it was empty, she certainly didn't remember a bed in the middle of the room. The other thing that stuck her was that there was no Rumple in sight.

The Queen turned on her heels to Graham who'd entered behind her. "Graham I…" Belle began as he leant against the large wooden door, closing it then locking it. "What are you….." She spoke once again, taking steps back away from him.

Belle watched as a familiar purple mist surrounded Graham, turning him from the trusty friend to reveal who'd been using him as a disguise.

"Regina" Belle let out a breath as the raven haired witch approached her.

"You fell for it again, my my Belle you don't know the people who live under your roof very well do you" Regina taunted, referencing on how she'd been Snow only days ago.

"What have you done to Graham?" Belle asked her.

"Nothing, horrible" Regina almost cackled.

"What about Rumplestiltskin?" she asked taking a step back from the Queen.

Regina took a step forward "Oh Don't worry dear, he's absolutely fine, it's you I wanted" she admitted.

"What about me?" Belle asked .

"I want to make a deal"

"what type of a deal?" Belle asked her curiosity heightened.

Regina produced a cup of tea from behind her back "Drink the cup of tea and I'll leave you and your people alone" she offered.

"And why would I trust you?" Belle asked.

The evil Queen shrugged her shoulders "I know you want this to be over, you can, all you have to do is drink the tea" she shoved the warm cup of tea under her nose.

"All of my Villagers, my friends…..Rumplestiltskin….You'll leave them alone?" Belle clarified.

"You have my word" Regina assured with a flutter of her eye lashes.

Belle took a deep breath before raising the cup to her lips and tacking a sip, the warm tasted like any other although there seemed to be a slight bitter taste that she couldn't quite place.

As she drained the last dregs of the tea, Belle's knees began to feel weak, they couldn't support her weight anymore. Her eye lids began to droop, a tiredness over coming her as she fell to the ground into a deep sleep.

Regina stepped over Belle's almost lifeless body "I've never really been one for my word" she sniggered, now all she had to do was wait for Rumplestiltskin to come, he inevitably would for his true love.

….C\_'/….

Hours later the others stood on one of the many balcony's watching the sun set, preparing themselves for Regina's attack. Snow stood, ready with her bow and arrow. Charming came up behind her "Hey" he greeted her.

Snow turned to face her prince and gave him a weak smile "We can defeat her can't we?" Snow asked him for assurance.

Charming put his hands on his shoulders and squeezed them reassuringly "Of course we can, together" he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We've brought such trouble to these lands" she sighed looking over the almost abandoned town of Avonlea below them "How can we rule our own kingdom fairly if in getting that we've made people here sacrifice their lives?" she asked him.

The prince pulled his princess to him "Once this is over, we'll figure it out" he tried to reassure her once again "And when this is over….we can look forward to our wedding"

Snow broke out into a grin before reaching up and kissing him on the lips, both knowing that it was possibly the last time that they would kiss but they would never admit it to one another. They had to be strong for one another.

"Have any of you seen Belle?" Red asked as she came racing into the corridor, her eyes and voice full of worry and she was slightly out of breath from her rushing to find them.

Snow and charming sprang apart from one another then turned to face the werewolf, "You mean she's not in the castle?" Snow asked her friend.

Red shook her head "I've been all over the castle. Granny's spotted some of Regina's men close to the castle walls, we sent the dwarfs to stall them" she explained.

The sound of rushing footsteps reached their ears, then the door Red had entered through. "Where is the Queen?" Graham bellowed, he too seemed in a hurry.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Charming explained to him "Let's not panic she'll show up eventually" he added.

"No you don't understand" Graham told them "We have to find her now…..Regina….She locked me up…..pretended to be me to get to Belle" he explained.

"But Regina wants me not Belle?" Snow explained, "It doesn't make sense" she added with a shake of her head.

"Rumplestiltskin" Red almost gasped as realisation hit her. She and the others couldn't not notice how close Belle was to the dark one, how there was an obvious history between the two.

"What about me dearie?" everyone jumped and spun around to find the dark one leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest, he wore a long leather coat covered in spikes, obviously ready for battle.

"It's Belle" Charming spoke, the only one brave enough to talk to him about such a subject.

"What about her?" Rumple almost snarled as he pushed himself away from the wall.

"Regina's got her somewhere in the castle"

Rumple's heart jumped into his throat. The very sentence he'd hoped would never reach his ears. "Where?" He asked.

"We don't know" Red told him.

The dark one made his way to the nearest mirror that hung in the hallway "Show me Belle" he commanded, everyone watched in amazement as the mirror transformed into an image of Belle, laying in a bed, laying in a bed in the tower of the castle.

Without a second thought Rumple disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Meanwhile the others were left to run to the stairs of the tower.

…C\_'/….

Rumple appeared in the tower in no time. The first thing he saw was Belle in some sort of bed. He rushed to her side "Belle" he breathed her name as he frantically searched for a pulse, instead all he found was that she was ice cold.

"Well well, love really is weakness" Regina cackled from her place in the shadows.

The dark one turned on his heels to face her "What have you done to her?!" he yelled, he raised his hand and Regina flew back against the wall and using his powers to cut off her air supply.

"The….Only….way…..to save her is….true loves kiss" Regina croaked, still confident of her plan, although Rumple had the power over her at the moment.

"No" Rumple shook his head, knowing what true love's kiss would mean. He also knew what curse Belle was under, how it would affect her for the rest of her life.

He let his hold on Regina slip just as Snow and her friends came crashing through the door, before any of them could do anything Regina froze them all where they stood as much as they all tried to move but couldn't.

"You know what this means" Regina almost snarled at Rumple as he once again walked to Belle's sleeping form. "You have a choice to make" she said in a sing song voice "Her or your powers"

Rumple took a deep breath. That was not a choice he ever wanted to make, he knew Belle would never want him to give up his powers, his life, to save her, but on the other hand, he loved her, he didn't want to live in a world that she wasn't in.

"You would do all this…..just to get rid of me?" Rumple asked, his brown eyes watery with emotion.

"Once you are out of the way, I'll be the most powerful person in all the realms and I'll finally be able to get my happily ever after" Regina grinned.

"Then you leave me no choice" Rumple told her solemnly. Everyone expected for Rumple to pull the evil queens heart out and crush it in the palm of his hands. Instead he flicked his wrist, the hold the raven haired women had on Snow, Charming, Red and Graham vanished and the four fell forward to the ground.

"What have you done!" Regina yelled as black cuffs strapped themselves to her wrists.

"Your powers are blocked" He informed her "I helped create the evil you became, it's only right I'm the one who tries to put you on a straight path" he continued.

"But I….." Regina was too shocked to really think of something to say.

"Go find your happily ever after" he told her "Go find the man with the lion tattoo, perhaps it's not too late" he added before making her disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

Once Regina was out of the picture Rumple turned his attention to Belle. He made his way over to her, once again kneeling at her side.

It only took his mere seconds to make a decision, "Forgive me" he mumbled to Belle. One of his hands going to caress her face, her skin still ice cold. Then he leant down, his lips brushed against hers at first before he kissed her again, there was a spark, he didn't know it was because the sleeping curse was breaking, his curse was breaking or because it was true love, but it felt wonderful.

The room was silent as one before gasped loudly to draw breath and the other fell to the floor, their body weak as their magic was drained and they fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing he was aware when he woke was that he was comfortable, very comfortable in fact, something he wasn't expecting. He buried his head in the pillow more, he'd never been more comfortable.

The second thing he was aware of was that it was light out, it had been night in the tower but now the sun was in the sky and birds chirped outside.

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light. He was surprised to find that he was in a bedroom that was not his own. The sheets were of fine light blue silk with hand embroidered roses, not the red he was used to.

He looked around once more, trying to find out where he was. He raised his hand to rub his eyes but stopped to look at his hand, his human hand, he looked in the mirror on the opposite wall. He was the man he once was. The darkness was gone.

As he studied his reflection from his place in the bed he noticed that he wasn't alone.

The man turned and looked down at who was in bed beside him. It was Belle and she looked far better than she had the last time he saw her. He couldn't help but run a hand along her arm.

She wore a different dress that she had yesterday, a less regal looking one. This was a long sleeved white dress with little blue flowers embroidered into the bust area. He then looked down at himself and found that his long black leather coat with the spikes had been discarded, leaving him in a dark blue silk shirt and black leather trousers.

Rumple couldn't help but wonder what he would do now, he had not magic, or he didn't believe he did. Perhaps he could get a new start, spin for income like he used to. He'd had many years of practice of it.

After a few moments Belle began to wake up, she sat up slightly "Your awake" she commented before reaching over to run a hand down his cheek, tracing his stubble gently. "I know what you did Rumple….thank you" she told him with a slight blush that graced her cheeks.

"You don't need to thank me" Rumple told her "You know how I feel Belle…..You've always known" he told her, running his own hand down her cheek.

Belle grinned before reaching up, her hands on either side of his head as she kissed him, he returned the kiss running his hands through her soft brown curls. Both had tears running down their cheeks.

"Stay with me" Belle breathed as they pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" Rumple asked her, his brown eyes meeting her blue.

Belle sighed, now was her time to be brave "I want you to stay here with me, rule beside me"

"Like….like…." Rumple wasn't sure he could say what she was suggesting.

"A king" she told him with a nod of her head.

"But….But….." was his only reply. He couldn't be a king, he didn't want to be a king, he had no reason, no right.

"Why not?" Belle asked "You're a man of Avonlea, you fought for our town against the ogres, you already know all the airs and graces of a gentlemen….also we wouldn't be breaking our deal….if you're here as king then the town and army are at your disposal" she said with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Rumple couldn't help but smile "Mmmmh you know how I like my deals" he almost grinned as he stole another kiss from her ruby red lips. If she wanted him to rule beside her then how could he say no. how could he let her down.

"How about you and I finish the deal we made years ago" he suggested taking Belle's hands in his.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked him.

A smile grew across rumple's face "I'm saying that I am for now and all the future yours" he stated with a slight nod "Belle will you marry me?" he asked, his voice and eyes full of hope

"Of course I will" Belle practically jumped across the bed to him, covering his face with kisses. Soon she pulled apart and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

After a few moments and with a flick of his wrist, he produced a beautiful engagement ring, fit for a queen. Belle gasped "Rumple I thought..." she trailed off thinking he didn't have magic

"It seems I still have light magic in me" he smiled before slipping the ring onto her finger sealing their last deal. Belle was glad he still had some power, she didn't want him resenting her in later years for making him lose his powers.

"How long was I out love?" he asked her as she settled back into his side once again.

Belle looked over at the clock on the nightstand "twelve hours or so" she told him "Would you like to have some tea?" she asked.

"That sounds lovely" Rumple sighed.

"Good, I'll get some sent to the room" Belle said as she hopped off of the bed but Rumple reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"No" he shook his head "I think it's time I got up" he suggested as he got up out of the bed, his legs were a little wobbly at first but then he felt fine, he walked around the bed until he was at Belle's side, she took his hand in his and entwined their hands. Both smiled at the feeling of the new engagement ring on her finger.

….C\_'/….

Snow, Charming, Granny, Red and the dwarves all sat around the dining table, enjoying breakfast. "Are you excited to finally be able to set a date?" Red asked Snow and Charming across the table.

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about it" Snow confessed as Charming who sat next to her rested his arm on the back of the chair.

"Maybe there will be more than one wedding in the future" Granny mused aloud as she took a gulp of her tea.

The double doors opened moments later making everyone look up from their breakfast. Belle and Rumplestiltskin walked in, still hand in hand. Everyone watched as Rumple pulled out the chair at the head of the table for his lady to sit in before sitting beside her.

"Rumplestiltskin it's good to see you awake" Snow smiled at the former dark one. "We haven't had a chance to thank you for all you've done for us, all of us"

"No thanks necessary" Rumple assured them all giving a glance to Belle "It's Belle and the people of Avonlea you should be thanking" he continued.

Belle smiled at her fiancé before deciding perhaps there were some announcements in order, Rumple gave her a simple nod to encourage her. The Queen stood after a moment "I have some announcements" she admitted.

Everyone looked at her, even the few guards dotted around the room. "First of all, I want to announce that Avonlea will from now on officially have an alliance with the kingdom of Snow white and Prince James, may your town prosper and life flourish" she began nodding to Snow and Charming.

She gave another look to Rumple before speaking "The second thing is that Rumplestiltskin asked me to marry him" she said proudly meanwhile Granny looked smug all of a sudden "And of course I said yes" Belle grinned "And as a result Rumple has consented to rule beside me….as king" she grinned.

All of a sudden the guards dotted around the room fell to their knees before raising their swords "To the king" they chanted.

Rumple rose from his chair "Please, Stand, there's really no need" his face became a little red with embarrassment. He didn't feel any man should kneel before him, even when he was the dark one he'd hated it.

The guards nodded before standing to their feet. Belle then approached one of them "I was wondering if you would call the council for a meeting this afternoon?" she asked one man.

"Of course your majesty" the guard nodded before leaving the room to send a message to the other council members.

Belle then made her way back to the dining table where Rumple still stood behind his seat waiting for her to sit before taking his own seat. As they sat Rumple took Belle's hand and pressed a quick kiss to the back of it.

"Well, congratulations" Snow raised her mug of tea to the newly engaged couple, who at this moment seemed happier than Charming and herself.

The Queen nodded "Thank you, we only hope we will be as happy as charming and yourself" she complemented. "Have the two of you set a date, now that Regina has been dealt with?" Belle asked as Rumple poured her some tea, of which she was grateful.

Snow looked at charming before speaking "We will set a date when we are settled at home" she explained "You will be the first to receive word if you do the same for us?" she suggested.

"Of course" Belle nodded. "When do you plan to return to your kingdom?" she asked after a few moments.

"Actually we plan to leave in an hour or so" Charming explained.

Belle was very surprised, she'd expected them to stay a few more days at least, "So soon" she mused allowed.

"We wish not to trespass on your kindness any longer" Granny explained.

Inside Rumple and Belle couldn't help but feel a little relived that they could have some time together , to deal with the future they were about to embark on.

….C\_'/….

As Charming had predicted, an hour later Snow and her band of followers stood outside the Avonlea castle. They were borrowing two carriages from Belle that would return once Snow and her friends had been dropped off.

Rumple and Belle stood outside beside Mrs Potts. All ready to say goodbye to people who had grown to become their friends. "Have a safe journey" Mrs Potts told Granny Lucas as they shared hug.

Belle finished hugging the dwarfs as Rumple shook Charming's hand. "Remember you are always welcome here" the Queen told them all before turning to Snow "I guess the next time we see you will be your wedding day"

"Then I hope it is soon" Snow grinned before hugging Belle "I'm so glad you found your true love" she whispered.

"It would never have happened if it weren't for you" Belle assured her before they parted.

"Oh I think love would have found a way" Snow gave her new found friends a smile before giving Rumple a quick nod of thanks knowing he wouldn't accept anything else.

Charming wrapped an arm around snows waist "we should leave now if we want to make it by dark" He then led his future bride to the carriage where he helped here inside before getting in himself.

As the two carriages pulled away Belle looped one of her arms through Rumples and rested her head on his shoulder. "How about we go for a little walk?" she suggested.

Rumple nodded before letting the Queen pull him in the direction it was that she wanted to go. Mrs Potts just smiled at the couple before disappearing inside, happy that Belle had found her happiness.

After a few moments Rumple realised where she was taking him and couldn't help but smile as he took charge and eagerly dragged her to the shore under the bridge on castle street. Both laughing with delirious happiness as he did so.

Epilogue…

News had reached Snow six months after Regina's disappearance that thanks to Rumplestiltskin giving her a second chance Regina had found the man with the lion tattoo and they had settled down together in some part of the woods with the rest of his merry men.

Three months after their return Snow and Charming were happily married, their wedding attended by many in the land. Including the king and Queen of Avonlea.

It had taken Belle a while to truly convince Rumple to accept the title of king, he didn't want to take any power or control from her. He also was unsure of other peoples trust considering his very dark past. Eventually he had given in and accepted the role with the promise to try his best to fill it.

Belle and Rumple had married the month after Snow and Charming and Rumple had been crowned in the same ceremony. All of Avonlea were happy and faring better than they ever had before.

Now almost three years after the events with Regina the town of Avonlea was abuzz once again. Banners and bunting lined the streets. Everyone was excited with the latest new from the castle.

Six months ago it had been announced that the royal couple were expecting their first child. It had been announced in the early hours of the morning that the little prince or princess was on its way.

Rumple paced outside of the bedroom he and Belle shared while her screams echoed through the corridors. It pained him so not to be there to sooth his wife's pain, for it was all partly his fault. His hands were balled into fists at his side.

He reached once more for the door handle unable to stand it all any longer but one of the many council men he often found himself surrounded by hit him once more on the arm. "It is not proper for you to go in" he was scolded.

"To hell with tradition" he all but growled before marching into the bed chambers. He ignored the midwife positioned at the end of the bed and made his way straight to Belle's side. He brushed back her sweaty curls before pressing a kiss to her forehead then wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Rumple" she sighed with relief at being in her husband's arms once again. Unbeknownst to her Rumple began to use the little good magic he had to numb some of her pain and discomfort.

"The baby is crowning" The midwife informed the mother and father to be. "Just one more big push your majesty"

Belle gripped her husband's hand tight and with gritted teeth she did as the midwife had instructed. Soon Belle's screams of agony died down and instead they were replaced with the high pitched squeak's of the baby.

"You did it" Rumple smiled to his wife before stealing a kiss from her lips.

The midwife then approached the couple with a pink fleshy bundle wrapped in a white blanket "Your son sire" she offered he babe to Rumplestiltskin.

"A son" he breathed taking the baby into his arms "We have a son" Rumple dipped his arms to offer the child to its mother. The boy had dark brown curls upon his head like his mother, the eyes fluttered open to reveal a deep chocolate brown colour so similar to his fathers.

"He is as handsome as his father" Belle complemented as the father in question settled in the new-born into her arms.

"I assure you he gets his good looks from his mother" Rumple repaid the complement as he pressed another kiss to his wife's head.

Mrs Potts approached the couple after a moment. "What is the prince's name?" she asked them.

"Baelfire" Belle grinned, a name she had stumbled upon one night when she and Rumple had been relaxing in the library.

"A good name, a strong name" Mrs Potts smiled at the little prince. "He shall be a fine king indeed" she complimented.

"That he will" Belle ran a hand down her child's arm, never believing she would be this happy again.

…C\_'/…..

Eight years later Belle found she was just as happy again, if not more so. She sat on the sea bank, a smile spread across her face. The moment was one she wished to cherish forever.

The salty wind blew threw her hair and sand from the air stung her eyes but she wouldn't change the moment for anything. She watched as the men she loved most were pretend sword fighting on the shore of the beach.

Rumple was teaching eight year old Baelfire and six year old Andrew play with wooden swords on the sand. All of them smiling as they hit their swords together. The boys ganging up on their father in mock fight.

"Mama mama" 4 year old Rose came running over to her mother, the bottom of her dress wet from where she'd been standing in the sea.

The older women opened her arms allowing the little girl to hug her mother, "I found something" she told her "an r and b" she said pointing to the cement column holding up the bridge. The one that had cemented Belle and Rumples love all those years ago.

"There's a story that goes with them" Belle told her as the girl settled in her mother's lap "Would you like to hear it sweet heart" she asked her running a hand through her daughters auburn curls.

"Oh yes Mama, I love stories!" Rose said excitedly.

Suddenly the boys and Rumple stopped fighting and gathered around Belle as she began to tell the story of the princes and spinner who fell in love under the bridge on castle street and sealed their love in the concrete.

….The end….C\_'/…..


End file.
